Benzoxazines and compositions containing benzoxazine are known (see for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,543,516 and 6,207,786 to Ishida, et al.; S. Rimdusit and H. Ishida, “Development of New Class of Electronic Packaging Materials Based on Ternary Systems of Benzoxazine, Epoxy, and Phenolic Resins”, Polymer, 41, 7941-49 (2000); and H. Kimura, et al., “New Thermosetting Resin from Bisphenol A-based Benzoxazine and Bisoxazoline”, J. App. Polym. Sci., 72, 1551-58 (1999).
U.S. Pat. No. 7,517,925 (Dershem et al.) describes benzoxazine compounds and thermosetting resin compositions prepared therefrom. The compositions are said to be useful for increasing adhesion at interfaces within microelectronic packages and low shrinkage on cure and low coefficient of thermal expansion (CTE).
U.S. Pat. No. 7,053,138 (Magendie et al.) describes compositions comprising benzoxazines and thermoplastic or thermoset resins in the manufacture of prepregs and laminates. The compositions are said to yield flame-proofed laminating resins that have high glass transition temperatures.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,376,080 (Gallo) describes a method of preparing a polybenzoxazine which includes heating a molding composition including a benzoxazine and a heterocyclic dicarboxylic acid to a temperature sufficient to cure the molding composition, thereby forming the polybenzoxazine. The compositions are said to have near-zero volume change after post cure.